


Meddling Youth (watching you close)

by queenbeetle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, and the kids know too much, i love ukai so much do it for ukai, ukai is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeetle/pseuds/queenbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really starting to piss Ukai off. Eyes are on him every time he speaks to Takeda. And what for? Nothing. Absolutely goddamn nothing. The first few times he feels like he’s being watched, Ukai checks and re-checks his appearance. Are his roots growing in already? He just bleached his hair last Sunday though. Was there something in his teeth? Fuck, if he had been talking to Takeda with seaweed in his teeth the whole time... But even when he checks his reflection there's nothing. These goddamn kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Youth (watching you close)

These damn kids. _These damn, meddling kids_.

Ukai already has enough on his plate, what with the store, his extra hours he picked up on the farm because of coaching and now, on top of that, with these goddamn, volleyball headed kids sticking their noses in places where they _absolutely_ did not belong.

Just because he treats his team to discounted pork buns or occasionally tosses in a few free gun-gun bars doesn't mean they're friends. Besides, what healthy 26 year old is friends with high schoolers. Ukai winces at the thought. Friends with high schoolers? That sounds weird and gross and shit, is he really friends with them? He's defiantly their coach. But even he didn't interact with his high school coach like this and that was his grandfather!

Ukai wrinkles his nose. He's definitely not some sort of father figure. Would that make him a grandfather? Gross. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ukai thinks harder than he should about this.

Maybe he's the cool uncle. What would that make Takeda? The aunt? No, that doesn't sound right. If anything, Takeda's the cool, learned uncle. He's traveled abroad, he’s well read, and speaks eloquently. Which makes Ukai the pushy, 'have you been eating properly', apron wearing aunt. What the fuck.

He's suddenly pulled back into reality by the aforementioned teacher. He's looking right at Ukai, his glasses askew and eyes like something Ukai can only describe as cool, damp earth. He should really read more if only to learn better ways to describe Takeda. Who wants to have dirt colored eyes, god what the fuck is wrong with him, why is he thinking about Sensei’s eyes and oh shit, Takeda is saying something-

"Ukai-kun?" Takeda asks like he's repeating himself. "Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah it's fine." Ukai waved his hand, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Takeda only frowns deeper at that and looks down a bit. Shit. He wasn't suppose to do that. Ukai inwardly kicks himself.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into all this." Takeda says quietly, but firmly. "You must be so exhausted. And you were only suppose to coach until the practice match with Nekoma and-"

"No, no it's not that at all!" Ukai blurts out, interrupting the other. His hands shoot out to grab Takeda's shoulders. To reassure him. Yeah, that's it. Reassurance.

"Sensei, I like doing this. Being here with you. Coaching, I mean!" he runs a hand over his face and averts his eyes. He feels hot. His insides are twisting. He wishes he really, really read more. Wishes he knew better words to more accurately describe how he feels. "I'm... I'm glad you had me come here and do this. I'm just a little tired today, is all."

This seems to placate Takeda's worries, thank god, Ukai didn't think he could stand Takeda looking like that for the rest of practice. Though he's not completely persuaded, the teacher smiles and nods anyway.

"This weekend I'll bring over some sake. My treat!" He said with a brighter grin.

"For real?!"

Then Takeda is laughing like Ukai is the funniest man in the world, which he certainly isn't. Though it makes Ukai smile all the same; his chest feels as it it's full of of helium. He can't even hear the words coming out of Takeda's mouth then, just how they sound. How they still have the lilt of laughter in them.

It's only until after Takeda has stepped away to talk to Shizimu and Yachi about donations that Ukai feels like he's being watched. Which he is, none too stealthily by Tanaka. Ukai narrows his eyes suspiciously but it only makes the shit-eating grin the baldy is sporting bigger.

Before Ukai can even ask, the wing spiker holds his hand up, imitating Ukai.

"Oh no, Sensei, it's all for you!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "Thank you _so_ much!"

It's not even ten seconds before Ukai is barking out orders of ten laps and twenty rounds of flying receives. However, this gives the whole team an opportunity to see his bright red face. Damn it.

* * *

 This is really starting to piss Ukai off. Eyes are on him every time he speaks to Takeda. And what for? Nothing. Absolutely goddamn nothing. The first few times he feels like he’s being watched, Ukai checks and re-checks his appearance. Are his roots growing in already? He just bleached his hair last Sunday, though. Was there something in his teeth? Fuck, if he had been talking to Takeda with seaweed in his teeth the whole time... But even when he checks his reflection there's nothing. _These goddamn kids_.

Right at the moment, it's the libero watching him. Those beady eyes are staring at him with an almost alarming amount of intensity. It's probably due to the heat of practice, but none the less, it sends a chill down Ukai's spine. No wonder Asahi is so jumpy, having those eyes on his back at all times is sure to get nerve wracking, even if it's with good intention.

Nishinoya is pulled back into the practice three on three match to quickly receive a spike from Tanaka. It's paired with his signature roll and shout of "Rolling Thunder, again!!" Like he hasn't just been eyeing Ukai like he's some sort of specimen. The receive goes straight to Kageyama, who sets it quickly to Hinata. Even after all this time, Hinata's quicks blast past their blockers like its nothing. Ukai grins proudly at this, ignoring for a moment Nishinoya's calculating gaze. If his own team can't stop Hinata, Ukai's not sure who can.

"Uwah!! Noya, you're so cool!!" The redhead squeals, earning himself a hearty laugh from the libero. "You weren't even looking and you just, wham!! Then the ball was like, fwah!! And then- And then Kagyama was all..." he imitates the set and couples it with a supposedly appropriate sound effect. Noya laughs and sets his hands on his hips.

"I notice all, Hinata!!" He declares dramatically, looking back at the couch still grinning.

What the fuck. What was this air-head implying. What was there to notice.

"Oi!" Ukai snaps, his earlier frustration returning. "Alright, get back at it! Hinata, your serve!"

When the three-on-three is back on, Takeda sidles up next to him, watching the game intently.

"Hinata is getting faster everyday." He notes softly. After a pause, his smile creeps into a chilling grin. "They won't know what hit them."

Ukai smirks at that, crossing his arms. Takeda's really getting into volleyball now. Every time they drink, it always goes back to Takeda's endless questions about it. So, what does it mean for a libero to toss? Is it legal? Can you explain that play to me again? Ukai is helpless to do anything but indulge. Every time he promises himself that they'll talk about something, anything other than volleyball. But that promise is always broken.

Ukai doesn't really mind it. Especially when Takeda doesn't realize how fast he's gulping down drinks. And Ukai especially doesn't mind the time they spend stumbling to Takeda's apartment, all the while the teacher mumbling some prose while the coach practically carries him.

"Takeda," he says, though neither of them look at each other. "The next weekend’s drinks are on me."

Takeda splutters "F-For real?!"

* * *

The sun has long since set when the team finally spills out of the club room, most of them somehow still brimming with energy. Uhg. _Youth_.

The first and second years have already parted ways and their voices are just now fading into the darkness. Ukai is waiting beside Asahi and Daichi by the lamp for Takeda, who is slowly walking toward them, speaking softly with Suga.

Perhaps it's the fluorescent lighting, but to Ukai, Takeda is almost glowing. His skin is moonlight, contrasted his inky black hair. Not even Suga, who seems to always radiate light, is a match for him right now.

"Ah, Ukai-kun! I was just speaking to Suga about our current donations," Takeda says as cheerful as ever. He digs around in his shoulder bag. "I had the exact number on my clipboard..." He mumbles, stopping just short of Ukai and frowns.

"Sensei?" Suga says, and there is a strange tone of knowingness that Ukai almost misses. "Perhaps you left it in the club-room?"

Takeda mumbles something inaudible, his hand rummaging deeper into the bag, Eventually he gives up and looks up at the group.

"I must have. Ah, sorry to make you wait Ukai-kun." Takeda sighs, refastening his bag and swinging it back over his shoulder. "You can head on without me if you like."

Ukai shakes his head before Takeda walks back up the metal steps with Suga. He watches the other go absentmindedly before checking his watch. It's really getting late, he hopes Takeda finds the clipboard quickly.

When he looks up, he almost shouts with shock, as Daichi and Asahi are suddenly much closer than they were.

"It's getting late, Coach." Daichi comments. It wouldn't have sounded so strange if it weren't coupled with Daichi’s crossed arms and Asahi's anxious fidgeting. "Sensei's told us about your early mornings. Perhaps you should get some rest?"

Ukai narrows his eyes. What was this. What was going on. Ukai felt ambushed.

“I usually walk home with Sensei…” He tempered. These kids are going to give him premature wrinkles if they keep making him pull these squinting faces.

Squaring his shoulders, Ukai crosses his arms. "I should be saying the same to you." He adds gruffly. "You teenagers need your sleep more than anyone."

“I usually wait for Suga.” Daichi says, just a little too quick.

The pause is weighty between the coach and captain, though it seems Asahi is the one affected. His knees are all but shaking as he mumbles something about heading home before it got later. Thankfully the moment is broken by the telltale slam of the club room door. Ukai's head snaps up to look at the two figures descending the steps quickly.

He doesn't know how, but Ukai swears Takeda is more flushed than he was and it only adds to the unearthly glow around him when he makes his way closer to the street lamp. Ukai doesn't realize his face and arms have gone slack until Daichi claps him on the shoulder, nearly making him stumble with the force of it.

"Don't mind it, Coach. I get it." Daichi says quietly. What? Gets what? Ukai looks down at him, and feels his face simultaneously drain and flush inexplicably. Daichi isn't talking about sleep anymore.

"Wh-What are you..." Ukai manages to stutter out before he's interrupted by Sugawara.

"Ah, sorry to make you wait, guys." He smiles, looking right at Daichi as he says it even though he's addressing both upperclassmen. Daichi returns the smile and the gaze as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Let get going." Daichi's words are so much more fond when addressing Suga. Ukai wonders how he's never caught this before. The tension from earlier is suddenly gone, only to be replaced by an even stranger one. One that Ukai very quickly decides he does not want to be in anymore.

The the third years walk past them and Daichi says something about Suga's 'important beauty sleep' that earns him a slap on the arm from said setter. Ukai grinds his teeth and forces himself not to think about what ever that tension was between him and Daichi and practically represses the memory of the even more charged energy between Daichi and Suga. Christ, he was really sympathizing with Asahi now. That poor, gentle giant has to deal with so much.

"Ukai-kun, we need to get going too." Comes a gentle voice from beside him. Takeda is pulling on his sleeve and smiling like he has no worries. "Can't have you missing your beauty sleep either."

Ukai can't decide whether to groan or roll his eyes so he does both. Though it earns a carefree laugh, which the coach relishes for probably too long.

Whatever. Let those kids think what they want.

Takeda thinks he's beautiful.

* * *

 It's the weekend. It's finally, _finally_ the weekend. And Takeda has finally brought over that sake he's been boasting about. Something about how it's made or who makes it and how strong it was. Ukai remember shrugging at that. Sake isn't his first choice of drink, but Takeda always brings over such quality selections that it's very quickly climbing Ukai's list of favorite beverages.

Though now Ukai can't think about that. He can barely think of anything. God, he should have listened to Takeda, he shouldn't have tried to show off, and he really should have had dinner before drinking with the teacher. His vision is blurry and his motions are slow. His speaking voice can't be much better either, but thankfully he's not speaking right now.

Takeda is. He's giggling at some joke he made which was probably horrible and so old man-ish that, if sober, Ukai would have probably groaned as if it were a physical attack. Though now he can't help but smile and laugh along with Takeda. Can't help but be distracted by the other messy hair and screwed glasses and he sits a little closer than normal.

Takeda is flushed, his eyes watering as he settles down again. He leans against Ukai's low table and takes another sip from his glass. He sighs and looks right back at Ukai contentedly.

All this week he's been watched, by the kids, by Yachi, hell even by the manager, Shizimu. That was a really weird experience. The girl was almost frighteningly beautiful and having her stare him down was equaling as unnerving. Though now it's Takeda watching him, and it feels so much more different. He doesn't feel the burning sensation that had been associated with the team watching him. All he feels is the warmth emanating from where their legs are touching and the cooling sensation that Takeda's eyes give him. Like how the soil feels in his hands on his family's farm in the early hours of the morning; damp with dew and cool to the touch.

Suddenly Ukai wishes Takeda would look at him like this for the rest of his life.

"Ukai-kun." Takeda says softly.

"Take-chan." Ukai replies.

There is a soft drunken giggle between them before Takeda's hand is on his thigh. It's so warm and so pleasant, and the dull buzz of alcohol through his veins only adds to the sensation. They're close now, close enough to feel their breaths between them.

"I'm glad I can be like this with you, Keishin." And, god, does his name sound so _right_ when enveloped by Takeda's voice. "I don't think there are many people who would let me ramble on like this. Or let me bring over this much sake on a regular basis." He sighs. It's suppose to sound pitiful, or something of the like, but Ukai can only feel selfish pride from it. He's glad. He wants to be the only one Takeda can be so enthusiastic around. It's weird and probably clingy, but the younger man can't care about that right now. All he cares about is getting Takeda to say his name again.

"''M really glad yer here, 'tetsu." Ukai slurs. Fuck. What the hell was that? That was suppose to sound so much cooler than it actually did. Is that really what he sounds like when drunk? But now that he's speaking he can't stop. This is a runaway train of emotion that Ukai has a first class ticket to.

"You’re just so... You all’f the time 'nd it's just great. It's great. It's jus' really... Great." Ukai is really proud he didn't burp just then. That wouldn't have been smooth at all.

Takeda smiles like sunshine and leans against Ukai's shoulder. "I think you're great too, Keishin."

In a moment of boldness, Ukai wraps both arms around Takeda. It upsets his balance and the both clumsily fall back against the worn tatami mat of Ukai's apartment. They're face to face now and it feels so good being this close, having his arms around Takeda. Ukai wants this to last forever.

Then, gently, Takeda leans up and presses a kiss to Ukai's mouth. Something clicks inside the coach.

Oh. _Oh_.

He looks down at the other, blinking as his foggy brain tries to process what happened. What Ukai does realize then, is that Takeda is suddenly frowning, that Takeda is squirming and pulling away and no no, why is he doing that, he shouldn't be doing that.

Quickly, Ukai lurches forward, planting a clumsy kiss to Takeda's top lip. He pulls back with a wet smack and stares intensely down at the smaller man. The man’s glasses are smudged and even more lopsided than they were before. He looks shocked and thrilled at the same time and it makes Ukai's heart flutter.

"W-Well." Takeda says plainly, adjusting his glasses. "I'm glad we got that straightened out."

Ukai snorts. Straightened out. Like anything that happened between them was anything remotely straight.

They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, laughing and making more bad jokes. Ukai feels young again, like his old meddling self. He hopes Takeda feels the same, feels like all his worries melt away when he looks at Ukai. It's a selfish thought, but Ukai can't care about that right now.

All he cares about is how Takeda is watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, this was my first fic since i was like 13 haha. Ukatake is really great and there really isnt enough work about them!!


End file.
